Thor
Author's Note: This article was made by HellFire707. Do not copy, edit, or otherwise mention this character in other profiles without my permission. Thor (トール) is a member of the Nine Norsemen and is known as the God of Thunder. He lives in another realm, but often leaves with his family out of personal duty to defend the human race. His ability is "Blitzkrieg", is focused on powerful lightning and weather magic that disorganizes the power level and skillset of its targets. His sacred treasure is Mjolnir, a warhammer capable of leveling mountain ranges in one swing. Appearance Thor appears as a man in his prime, though he is actually much older. He is exceptionally tall, with a muscular build. Along with long blonde hair, he has thick eyebrows and light blue eyes. His skin has a pale complexion. He usually wears blackened steel chest-armor with silver plates, as well as a gold belt and chainmail leggings, with black boots that extend to his knees. He has red wrist-bands with silver pads over them. He sometimes wears a helmet with bird-like wings on the left and right sides. Personality Thor is a noble warrior and a man of honor. He thinks through his actions, and often reflects on his past behavior. He admires heroes with courage, honor, compassion, and the gift of battle. At the same time, his pride causes him to seek battles with strong opponents. Despite his fighting spirit, he is at heart a pacifist as he often spares his enemies, trying to avoid killing or even people if possible and never using more strength than necessary. He is well-noted for his love of any food, which can be comical at times. Thor is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts and highly loyal to his friends and family, even willing to sacrifice himself to save others. He has a large amount of respect for family especially, who have defined his personality-- his father Odin and his mother Frigg, who he loves very much. His mother's similarly wise but gentle touch taught him to fight for good. He has a complicated relationship with his troublemaking step-brother Loki, upset with him for the trouble he has caused. However, he does care for his brother, and wishes for him to stop his dangerously mischievous ways. He is not above fighting his brother if it means protecting others. Plot . Abilities and Equipment Thor, out of all the Nine Norsemen, is the second most powerful, behind only Odin, the All-father of the Norsemen. However, Odin is hibernating most of the time, leaving Thor to be the strongest in his absence. He is shown to unleash attacks that can split a continent, and has even defeated Loki, who is known for his magical abilities. Abilities Blitzkrieg: An ability possessed by Thor that is made for a swift victory in battle. Using powerful lightning magic, he creates major disorganization through the general power level and skillset of the target, often weakening them or otherwise temporarily ruining the abilities' functions. (adsf) Weapons . Power Level Thor's current power level as a Norseman is as follows. Relationships . Battles Trivia Category:Nine Norsemen Category:HellFire707's Stuff Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fanon Male Characters